pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiny Grotto
Tiny Grotto, also called TG, was recognized as the first dungeon of the game before the revamp and introduction of Pebble Cave, and was widely considered to be the easiest dungeon for new players to get experienced with how the game functions. There are 10 Floors in this dungeon, whereby there is a safe midpoint known as the Tiny Sanctuary. In order to move onto the next section, the player needs to have completed Cliffside Relic. The boss of the dungeon is a Roselia accompanied by two Budew. Attributes TinyGrottoScenery1.png|Floors 1-5 TinyGrottoScenery2.png|Floors 6-10 Floors 1-5 The scenery in this dungeon starts with grassy ground and flowers in the walls. Tiny Sanctuary To proceed beyond the midpoint of Tiny Grotto, the player must have completed Cliffside Relic. The midpoint has a warp point that takes you back to the Crossroads if you haven't yet. Floors 6-10 After the midpoint, there are patches of grass and flowers planted everywhere, with the floor more purple and the wall more overgrown. Boss Upon reaching Tiny Grotto Depths, the boss Roselia confronts the player for disturbing her abode and asserts that the player has put things out of place in her beautiful home. Angered, Roselia then proceeds to call out for 2 Budew lackeys and fights the player. There are no boss drops for this dungeon. Before Fighting: *''Roselia'': What's all that ruckus... *''Roselia'': Oh, so it's you. *''Roselia'': What are you doing here? *''Roselia'': ...I was minding my business, and tidying up my humble abode and then you turn up? *''Roselia'': You're a disgrace to my home, and you're damaging all of my beautiful possessions! Don't you get it? You just don't belong here... *''Roselia'': Everything here is in its place, and it's in its place, for a reason! *''Roselia'': ...And for messing with me, I'm going to put YOU in YOUR place! *''Roselia'': Too late for sorries, get in here boys! *''Roselia'': Let's give 'em a taste of our poisonous revenge! After Defeating: *''Budew'': WAAAAAAHHH! *''Budew'': You're a meanie... Waaaaah! *''Roselia'': ... *''Roselia'': Now look at what you did! *''Roselia'': This is exactly why I hate visitors... *''Roselia'': Don't you dare show your face to me again. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective The goal of this dungeon is to get higher in the floors and beat the dungeon boss. This dungeon is also the first dungeon accessible for players to recruit Sunkern, Hoppip, and Seedot. Seedot is a rare spawn in Tiny Grotto and can be otherwise only be obtained from Sky Garden eggs. Trivia *The entrance for Halloween HC originally led to Tiny Grotto, as a joke by staff. *Tiny Grotto was the one of the four original dungeons in PMU 7. *Tiny Grotto had 3 Floors before the revamp. *The first version of the Tiny Grotto revamp had 15 Floors instead of 10. Gallery Old TG Boss.png|Old boss room before revamp Screenshot_2.jpg|Earlier boss room Video Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Exbel Dungeons